terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Walker
Daphne Lana Walker is an American Dhampir and famous supermodel of the future. She is the mate and sister of Lucas Walker; as well as the mother of their 5 children. 'History ' Daphne was born a fraternal twin sister to Lucas and were born to the same unknown parents that were killed during the American Revolution. She was picked up by a rich woman who came from France during the French and Indian War. She took Daphne back to France with her where she was raised. She was actually sent to Oxford England by 20 and was eventually on her own; which started during after her adopted mother died. Since then though; Daphne worked as a model in art. St. Malos: 1940s Daphne was mostly working as an art model and was in a country occupied by the Nazis; however she actually started diminishing their forces and eventually, not a nazi was in sight. When the United States Marine Corps arrived on the scene; that's when things became more secure and safe for people of St. Malos. Daphne then met Lucas Walker; who she realized was a Dhampir like her and so she and him decided that night they would perform the Wedding of Blood. After marrying Lucas; they both made love to each other and then the next morning, Lucas told her when she woke up that she was his sister. Despite learning the knowledge of her new spouse; she decided to stay with him and stay married to him. America: 1945-1969 After her new mate got out of the Marines; Lucas and Daphne left for America where they purchased a large home where they spent the next 24 years living there and raising 5 children. 'Powers & Abilities' Despite being born a Dhampir; Daphne is known to be a level 3 Dhampir and therefore has all their powers and abilities. *'Immortality:' Unlike most Dhampirs who can live an average lifespan or possess longevity, Daphne Possesses the power to live forever as long as she feeds on human blood. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to her fitness and vampire like strength, Daphne is very strong in a straight up fight against her enemies. *'Superhuman Speed:' Daphne is naturally fast before she is faster in speed compared to your average Vampire. *'Heightened Senses:' Daphne's senses are also heightened to the point where she can see, hear and smell things from 40-50 miles away. *'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes:' Like all of his other natural abilities, her reflexes have been sharpened to the point where he can dodge bullets, laser bolts and even artillery shells, also she is capable of keeping her balance on very thin ledges and even scaffolding. *'Accelerated Healing:' Unlike other Dhampirs and Vampires, Daphne is capable of healing any wound within seconds after she recieves it. *'Foreign Body Resistance:' Due to her Vampire-half, she is also known to resist diseases like a regular Vampire. *'Partial Invulnerability:' If she is shot or stabbed on the battlefield, Daphne is still capable of fighting and can withstand getting shot by full automatics fired by 5-10 men. *'Genetic Memory:' Is the power that allows her to remember any and all locations, experiences and knowledge throughout her lifetime. *'Flight:' Daphne unlike other Dhampirs possesses both the power to leap far and to defy gravity. *'Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses:' Due to being a Dhampir, Daphne is known to possess the ability to resist daylight, Garlic, Silver, Etc. 'Weaknesses' Like all others, Daphne is not perfect. She has her share of weaknesses as well as everyone else. *'Lack of Blood:' Daphne if she doesn't feed on blood in a certain amount of time, she will go through a blood fever like symptoms and she will start to slowly go insane. If she goes any longer after this, she is more likely to die. *'Acelerated Healing Strain:' Even though she is capable of resisting fully automatic weapons, she cannot withstand more than 10 men shooting him with full automatics and that will put a strain on her ability to regenerate. *'Blood Loss:' Is another weakness that Daphne can die from if she loses too much blood, however if she feeds on more, she will be fine. 'Personality & Traits' Daphne is known to be a serious model and worker when it comes to her job, as well as a very funny woman on occassion. She is also known to be just as incestious as her brother and is a faithful mate to Lucas and mother to her children. She does have a believe in nudism and therefore walks around her house naked and has sex with her husband in front of their children; which she believes will get them into mating with one another. As a mother; she does believe that her children should mate with one another as well, although her husband doesn't think this way, he does somewhat agree with this concept. 'Quotes' Category:Dhampir: Level 3 Category:Dhampirs Category:Female Category:Americans